


Better Life Than This:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: After The Sun Goes Down Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Attraction, BDSM, Bondage, Children, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Developing Relationship, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, First Time, Foot Massage, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, Large Cock, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Night Clubs, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Protective Steve, Rape, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: This is set in a different setting, Danny a widowed dad, was a down on his luck guy, who needed to support his daughter, He found it in a strip & bi-sexual club, Does he find success?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: This is set in a different setting, Danny a widowed dad, was a down on his luck guy, who needed to support his daughter, He found it in a strip & bi-sexual club, Does he find success?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

*Summary: This is set in a different setting, Danny a widowed dad, was a down on his luck guy, who needed to support his daughter, He found it in a strip & bi-sexual club, Does he find success?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Danny "Danno" Williams reported to the _ **"Five-O"**_ Club, where he got a new job, in order to support himself,  & his daughter, Grace, who was the light of his world, & would do anything for, Times were tough for him, cause his ex-wife, Rachel, & her new husband, Stan, were getting along & together, they were supporting their child, but now since Danny had to move from New Jersey, & the police force was not hiring any time soon, this was his only opition.

 

He met a beautiful brunette, who was heading on the stage, so she could do her number, she introduced herself, "I am Catherine Rollins-Harrington, & you must be the newbie, right ?", The Blond could not help but smile, "I am Danny Williams, But most people around here call me "Danno", Tell me, Is it always this packed ?", The Busty Beauty said with a bigger smile, "You will get use to it, My Friend, Well if you will excuse me, I am up next", He was transfixed on her, as she was doing her set.

 

He could not help but watch her dance on the stage, like she owns it, The Crowd was loving her, & they knew that they can't have her as a reality, cause of the ring that she is wearing on her hand, but she likes to be a tease, **"God, If I meet anymore gorgeous people, I will be dead in a week"** , he thought to himself, as he watched her strip, & then adverted his eyes, as she was completely naked, He went to the bar, so he can get a drink, to calm down his bad case of nerves.

 

He found a cute man, Hawaiian, who was working the bar, & appeared to be a dancer or escort, by the outfit, he chose to wear, He smiled at Danny, "You must be Danny, Bossman was right, You are cute", Danny just blushed, & thanked him, "Can I get a Longboard please ?", The man said, "Sure, I am Chin-Ho Kelly, Welcome by the way", He handed him a beer, & then just watched Catherine finished her set.

 

When she was done, she gathered up her bra & panties, went behind the stage to change, she quickly came out, as she went in, & she was stopped by a gorgeous hunk of a man, who was checking up on her, she smiled, & said something, then he went up to his office, where he can watched the rest of the action, for the rest of the evening.

 

Danny thought he was a god, made out of marble, Chin saw this, & thought to himself, **"Me & the gang could hook them up"**, & then went to do his tasks, All of sudden, a noise errupted, "Son of a bitch !", a young woman cried out, & stepped on the asshole's foot, with her heel, who was making rude advances on her, Chin did not look so surprised, & chuckled, "Only Kono can end up with the assholes", he said to Danny, when he asked who that was. She went over to a get a drink.

 

"One more time, Cousin, one more time, Someone grabs me like that again, I'll sic Steve on them", she turned her angry expression into a happy one, as she saw Danny, "Hi, You must be the newbie, I am Kono Kalakaua, & you already know Chin, & Catherine I am sure, You have to meet her husband, Billy Harrington, He runs security around here, He is ex-seal, like Steve", The Blond asked, "Who's Steve ?", She was gonna continue, but was interrupted by Chin.

 

Chin said with a smile, "Only the hottest escort/stripper around here", His cousin took over the story, "He is part owner of this club with his father's oldest friend, Nicky DeMarco, He built this with Steve's old man, & when he died, Steve found the bastard, Wo Fat, He tortured & killed him, He decided to get in the honest part of the skin business, left the navy, gathered us up, & here we are 4 years later", The Blond is intrigued now by the hot club owner, & wants to hear more about him, but later, after he proves himself.

 

Steve was too intrigued by the new hire, All he knew is that he is from New Jersey, & is a mainlander, & has a kid, He really admires fathers taking interest in their kids' lives, He hopes that he can get to know him better. Nicky DeMarco, his partner, came up from behind him, saying teasingly, "Someone has a crush on the newbie", The Former Seal blushed, "Shut up, Don't you have work to do ?", The Older Man said, "Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it", He got serious, & said, "Take a chance, Get to know & talk to him", Steve nodded, & they went downstairs, Nicky was getting ready to sing, but Steve had to do his set first.

 

It was like a trance, when everyone watched Steve dance, His movements were spot on, & he always makes sure the audience gets their money's worth, They admire his hard body, & he thought to himself, **"That's right, You can look, but not touch the merchandise"** , as he glided across the stage, He caught Danny staring, & knew that it was a matter of time, before he had him where he wanted him, The music stopped, & he pulled on his jeans over his tiny speedos, & walked off the stage shirtless.

 

Chin tossed him a towel, which Steve caught easily, "Nice job, Boss", Steve smiled, & said, "Thanks, Brah," he came behind the bar, & said, "Why don't you take a break ?, You deserve it", "You sure ?", The Navy Seal nodded, & said, "Why don't you go up to my office, & lay down, huh ?, You will have the privacy that you need", Chin thanked him, & the bartender went straight upstairs, & headed straight for Steve's office, & closed the door behind him.

 

Steve smiled, at Danny, as he was getting everything set up for the dinner rush, & he made sure that everything was perfect, He stole a glance at the blond, & thought to himself, **"Damn, If I am around him, I will make myself look like an ass"** , He suddenly was brought back to the present, by Danny saying, "May I have another please ?", Steve said smiling, "Sure, I am Steve McGarrett, by the way, It's nice to meet yo.....ummmm, Danny, Right ?", Danny felt like he won the lottery, cause the club owner & his new employer remembered his name.

 

Kono smiled, as she watched her boss getting to know the new help, she liked Danny too, & she hopes that she can help him get through these kinds of nights, otherwise, he will be eaten alive, "Boss, If you don't need me, I am gonna take off, Okay ?", The Handsome Man turned to face the woman who is like a sister to him, "Make sure, Billy walks with you okay ?", The Hawaiian Beauty nods, & went to find the security guard.

 

Danny & Steve were talking about everything under the sun, & when Danny was doing his first set, Steve was in a trance, Chin woke from his nap, & said, "He is good, I think he will fit around here perfectly, The Former Seal nodded, & continued to watch Danny's performance, & he was jealous, that a busty blond stuck her hand down in his g-string, putting down $100, & letting it linger for a bit, The Hawaiian Man said in a teasing tone, "Somebody's jealous", Steve just glared at him, & composed himself, when Danny came back, When they closed up, Billy walked everyone to their cars, & they all said their "goodnights", When Danny & Steve hit their heads on their pillows, they couldn't stop thinking about the other, as they were falling asleep.


	2. Part One:

Danny had really proven himself, at the club, He is bringing in $15,000 a night in tips, plus his cilents love him, & he became a wonderful dancer on stage, He knows now that nothing matter more to him, than Grace, as long as she is being proved for, & she is happy, This gig is worth it to the blond, & if he has to sleep around, & provide companionship, He will do it, as long as it takes.

 

He is also keeping himself in great shape, He sees how Steve looks at him from the stage, But he knew, it would be risky, mixing business with pleasure, so he avoids it at all costs, He thinks to himself, **"Man, McGarrett is trouble"** , & he dances & strips to his g-string, & again, He brings in $15,000, & he knows that bit of money, it can help build up Grace's College Fund, & she won't have to worry about scholarships. He finished his set, & then gets into his jeans only, & starts taking people's orders.

 

One of the ladies said to her friend, "Maron, Look at the ass, Hot & Delicious Blond has on him", It made the former detective feel good, all the way to the bar, Chin heard what they said, & just gave him a smirk, Danny blushed slightly, & muttered playfully, "Shut up", He gets his order, & heads back to the girls, He winked, & said with a flirty smile, "Sorry, Loves, I am out of your league". They did not take it personally, & winked at him, Also they left him a huge tip, which he is extremely grateful for, He pocketed it, & continued on with his work.

 

Chin was tired of his boss & friend pussy footing around, He served him his usual drink, & said, "Brah, You got to figure out what you want, & then talk to Danny about it, The Former Seal nodded in agreement, & said, "I know, I just want to do this right, & not scare him off", The Hawaiian Man understood, & not push any further. He just got a feeling, that Danny is right for him, & he is never wrong about these kinds of things.

 

Danny went to see a cilent around dinner, & came back two hours later, He sighed, cause he told the cilent, Brian, not to bite him, especially on his nipples, now they red, raw, & sensitive. He hopes that Steve doesn't notice, cause there won't be anyway to stop him from killing a cilent, He saw Billy coming towards his way, & said with a smile, "What's shakin', Billy ?", The Ex-Seal said with a smile, "Catherine wanted to know if you want to join us & Lizanne for dinner, you can bring Grace, if you want", The Blond said, "Count me in", & they went on their separate ways.

 

He went into the lounge, so he could relax, & he laid down on an uncomfortable loveseat, He had a headache, & doesn't want to be sick for the rest of his shift, Steve came in for some fresh coffee, & spotted Danny, "Are you ok, Danny ?", The Blond appreciated his concern, & said, "I am just fine, I need a break", Steve looked at him closely, & said, "No, You aren't fine, I will go & cover your shift, Go home to Grace, You deserve a nice night off", It was too tempting to decline, so he slowly nodded, & thanked him, He changed out of his sexy clothes, & into his street clothes, He went outside, & got into the camaro, & roared off to his house.

 

Nicky came in, & saw what Steve just did, "Poor, Kid, I tried to revise his schedule for him, but he wouldn't hear of it, plus he had that dickhead, Brian, & you know what he is like", The Navy Seal said, "I will talk to Danny about his schedule, so he won't work himself to the ground, Put Chin with Brian for a few nights, That will teach the asshole about respecting our services", The Older Man smiled, & said, "I love how your mind works", Steve just smirked, & they went back to running the club.

 

Danny felt better, as soon as he stepped foot inside of his beach house, He let the nanny, Lana go for the night, Grace came running with her arms out wide, & hugged her father, "I missed you, Danno !", she exclaimed happily, & he smiled, & said, "I missed you too, Baby, What did you do today with Lana ?", she filled him in on her day, as he was bringing her to his room, since she had nightmares, she slept with him, When she was done, she was very sleepy, & said, "Good night, Danno, I love you", The Blond smiled, & kissed her on the head, as he slipped into some sleep shorts, "Right back at ya, Monkey", He snuggled her to him, & the father/daughter fell into a peaceful slumber that night.

 

Danny came in, & was lucky that the bites were not noticeable, & he reported to Steve, He said with a smile, "Chief, I am ready to roll, Just call me if a cilent requests me, okay ?", The Club Owner called him back into his office, "Danny, Please come back here", The Blond did as he was told, Steve said continuing, "Danny, You don't have to run yourself to the fucking ground, We can revise your schedule, I know that you already told Nick "no", Reconsider it for Grace, We can work around it, Plus Everyone trusts you now, Please ?", Danny falls for those eyes every time, & said, "Ok", Steve smiled, & said, "Perfect", Danny went to report to the stage, he was up after Kono, & Steve watched from his office window.

 

Steve followed Danny's movements once again, & he thought to himself, **"God, He is like an angel on that stage, I mean he acts like he owns it"** , He continues to watch him perform, before he is discovered, He sat down with a smile on his face, & thought once again, **"Hiring Danny Williams was the best thing I ever did"** , & he went to do the payroll for the month. The Navy Seal definitely met his match in the fiesty blond, who captured his heart.

 

The Dinner at Catherine's happened, & they welcomed him & Grace with open arms, Lizanne & her got along perfectly, & after dessert, They sent their kids to play in Lizanne's playroom, while they talked, "I think that if you have a thing for Steve, You should act on it, Before someone else does", Billy advised his friend, Catherine was in total agreement with her husband, "Be honest with him, & open your heart a bit, See where it takes you", Danny promised that he would think about it, & he took Grace, & left for the night.

 

Meanwhile, Kono was working out with Steve, He was filling her in on how he really feels about Danny, "I think he is the one for me, Kono, But I don't think that he feels the same about me", The Hawaiian Beauty said sooothingly, "Boss, I think that you underestimate him, Give him a chance, He might prove you wrong", The Former Commander said with a nod, "I will do that", & he felt better about his decision, & the two friends continued to work out.

 

The Next Week, It was a slow week, Danny offered to come in & help Steve with the inventory, It pleased the gang, especially Nicky, who loves Steve like as a son, & wants to see him very happy, if Danny brings that happiness, so be it, When they were done, Steve was suddenly shy, & he asked tentatively, "Danny, I know a great place for Italian, It's the least I could do for you helping me", Danny said with a smile, "Sure, I would love to", Steve smiled, & led the way out of the club, & moments later, they were on their way to dinner.

 

It was wonderful evening, Danny & Steve felt the connection, that they had the first night, when they met, & they were talking about anything, & everything once again, Steve said, "I am glad you came here, I know that you missed New Jersey, But I am glad you are here, & we got to know you, Personally it was the best month of my life", Danny said with a smile, "Me too, Hawaii grew on me", When they were done, Steve paid the check, & took Danny home, They were at his front door, & it was like a magnet drawn them to each other, they shared a kiss, & deepen it for a couple of minutes, "Good night, Danny", steve said breathlessly, & left. "Good night, Steve", Danny whispered, at his retreating form, He went inside, & had a bit of trouble sleeping, as he was trying to sort his feelings out for his friend & boss.


	3. Part Two:

Things were a little bit awkward between Steve & Danny, but the others had not noticed it, & it was business as usual at the club, When he got home that night, He was tossing & turning, trying to figure what to do about Steve, He finally decided to confront Steve, about his feelings for him, & to find out, if they still can get together, The Blond smiled to himself, cause he was happy about the decision, that he just made. He was confronted of dreams of Steve sucking him off, & making love to him, in the club, without anyone in sight.

 

Steve was relieved that he got a day off for a change, & went to use the club's gym, as part of his workout routine, Nicky came in & checked in on him, "Are you doing ok, Kid ?", he asked with a concern. The Former Seal smiled, & said, "I am doing just fine, Nick, I just have a few things on mind, that's all", Nicky understood, & decided not to push any further, He hopes that Steve & Danny will get together soon, cause they make the cutest couple around Hawaii.

 

Danny came in, & was practicing his routine, & he was loving the freedom, & stress-free way of him expressing himself, Brian snuck in, & gave him a lewd look, as he was eyeing his partial naked body, & Danny tried to cover himself up with his hands, & it was no use, The Horny Customer let his hand traveled down his naked torso & said cooing, "Come on, _**Baby**_ , Be mine, I am a lot more exciting than that McGarrett shmuck", Danny said with anger, "Leave me alone, I don't care about you like that", Brian was not taking the hint, & said, "You didn't say that the other night, You tease", he was about to slap him, but his hand was jerked back forcefully, & he was face to face with Billy, Chin, Catherine, & Kono.

 

"Get out of here, Brian, Before me & Chin here throw you out on your ass", Brian said seething, "You are not the boss of me, & I can come & go as I please, I am a paying customer, McGarrett or Nicky can throw me out only", Chin said, "We will tell them what happened", The Successful Businessman decided to throw a few punches with insults, "No one, I mean, No one will believe a couple of sluts like you", Kono & Catherine punched & kicked him in the balls, & face, Catherine said, "You don't disrespect us or our friend like that", Kono agreed saying, "Yeah, This is a classy place", Brian said with venom & exclaiming, "We are not done, This isn't over !", He spit some blood out, & left in a huff, The Others checked on Danny, & Billy went to make upgrades to their tight sercuity, making it even tighter.

 

Danny told his three friends, "I'm okay, I'm okay, Thanks to you all", Chin said, "No more being here by yourself, You are with us okay ?", The Former New Jersey Native nodded, & said, "Got it", Kono added, "That goes for your daughter too, We will be glad to babysit, If you need us to", & Catherine said with a smile, "Don't worry, I trust them with Lizanne", Danny felt better, knowing that they became an ohana overnight, Chin asked, "What happened with Steve the other night ?", Danny filled them in, & Catherine said, "Call him on it", The Hawaiian Beauty said, "Yeah, If you want him badly, you should do it", The Blond knew that they were right, & decided to visit Steve after work.

 

Steve finished his swim, & changed, he just left his shirt unbuttoned, & open, as he was enjoying a beer in his room, He knew that he had to do something about Danny, & soon. It was so hard to watch him, & not be near him, **"God, Even if he wants is to be friends, I can live with that"** , he thought to himself, as he took a sip of beer from his bottle, Suddenly, He heard a voice called to him, "Steven ?", & he turned around, & knew that it was Danny. The Handsome Brunette sighed, & said, "You shouldn't be here, Danny, But you found me anyway", as he turned from him, & faced the moonlit window.

 

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't, But I can't get you out of my head or off of my mind, I betcha you heard that so many times, huh ?", he said with a chuckle, Steve mummured softly, "You have no idea how much", He composed himself, & let his voice got stronger, & said, "I think you should leave, Before things get more awkward between us", Danny shook his head & said exclaiming, "No, I came here to find out your true feelings for me are, & I am not leaving, damn it !", He waits for his response.

 

Steve exclaimed back, "I love you so much that it hurts, I dream of taking you, & bending you over that table, & fucking you, til you forget your own name, But that is never gonna happen, So just leave !", & he turns to head towards the bathroom, Danny got his shirt off in a matter of minutes, & jumped on Steve, leading to him to the bed for a night filled with passion. He kissed every part of skin, that he could reach, Steve's moans, pants, & grunts could be heard in the room.

 

Steve reached up & pulled his new lover down for a scorching kiss, & they both went up on their knees, where Steve was kissing the blond's sweet & tempting mouth, making his way down to his neck, which made Danny shiver, as a response. He flicked a nipple, & the blond moaned out pleasurably, before the former seal gave it the special treatment with his mouth & teeth, then kissed the middle of his chest, which made Danny groaned out, "Oh yeah", & down his muscular adbominals, & then he gasped when Steve had his mouth on his cock & balls, as soon as he got his pants unzipped off, & he was enjoyed the pleasures that his lover was bringing.

 

Danny exploded into his mouth, which Steve took without missing a drop, & they dropped onto the bed, & were moving as one, They were not letting up on each other, as they were fucking as a rabbits, & then Steve orgasmed hard, & Danny followed right behind, & then in round two, they both orgasmed multiple times, & then alone, They held each other, as they were enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.

 

"I come as a package deal, If you want me, you have to have Grace, as part of your life, I think that she would like you, & I know that I can't live without you & your love", The Former Naval Commader said with a smile, "From what you told me about her, I already love her, you & I are forever, & I don't want to live without you either", Danny smiled, & asked, "Did we just make a plan for our future ?", Steve nodded, & said seductively, "Yep, We should get some rest, cause we are gonna need it, _**Lover**_ ", & they held each other, as they fell asleep.

 

Nicky & the gang were relieved that Danny & Steve got their acts together, when the couple told him them the news, "Welcome to the family officially, Jersey", Nicky said, as he hugged him, & Chin said, as he mirrored the older man's gesture, "Great to have you here, Brother", Kono said with a soft smile, "Things will get better, Danny, You will see", Catherine said agreeing, "It will, Anything you need, you or Grace, Just let us know", Billy said, as he puts his arms around his wife's waist, "We love you, You are family now", Steve put his arms around his around lover's waist, & Danny felt so lucky to find a great group of people, Also he felt safe, & secured in their presence.

 

Grace loved Steve from the first moment, that they had met, She was okay with her daddy being with other men, as long, as her Danno is happy, Danny loved watching them be together, & they have fun, like a real family, One particular day, as they were getting out of the water at the beach in front of Steve's beach house, she kissed him on the cheek, & said, "Thank you for taking care of my Danno, & loving him", Steve smiled at her, & his lover, He then turned back to her, giving her his full attention, "Anything for you, Princess Gracie", She lifted her arms up to him, & he took her into his arms, & followed Danny right back to the house.

 

Steve let Danny's cilents know that, the blond is not gonna sleep with them anymore, only provide companionship, & flirt with them occasionally, Also dance for them, if they request it, Everyone was happy & agreed with the arrangement, except for Brian, He thought to himself seething, **"Who the fuck does McGarrett think he is ?, Danny is mine, If I have to, I will ruin him so much & claim him, that he wouldn't dare touch Danny again, cause he is dirty"**, He went to his ofiice, & thought of his plan, & how to carry it out, without being discovered.


	4. Part Three:

It was the dinner rush at the club, & the patrons were getting rowdier than ever, They loved the entertainment, & learned that if they behave themselves, Good things will come to those who wait. Danny was finished his set, & tossed on his shirt, not bothering to button it up, He got a water & lime from Chin, & thanked him for his always quick thinking, Billy was on a break, & they watched Catherine perform, It doesn't bother Danny anymore to watch her, like the first night, He looked at his friend, & asked, "Billy, Is there a better life than this ?", The Ex-Seal thought about it, & he told him this honestly.

 

"I think that there is, But I can't complain personally, I mean I have a sweet gig here, Steve is great to me & Cath, Always doting on Lizanne, He makes sure that we are happy, & well taken care of, He is always wants to make sure that we have opitions, & if we want to leave, He won't hold against us, He is a good man, You are lucky to nab him up, Daniel Williams," He went back to his station, & the blond said to himself, **"Damn lucky"** , He whistled, & clapped when Catherine was done with her routine.

 

Kono was having a little bit of trouble with customer, & Catherine was trying to save her from him, Steve was running across with a baseball bat, "Hey !", Billy & Chin were trying to get through the crowd, They yelled, exclaiming in unison, "Let us through, let us through !", The Club Owner was trying to keep the crowd from getting out of control, & he looked at Danny, who threw ice from a bucket, at the crowd, He shouted, "DANNY, THEY ARE GONNA TEAR THIS PLACE, DO SOMETHING !", as a fight broke out.

 

Someone bumped into the jubebox, & _**"One Way Or Another" by Blonde**_ played, Danny started to sing it slowly, to get the men, who are fighting, their attention,  & they stopped, The Crowd followed along with them, The Blond sang it stronger, & he was having along with the crowd, Kono & Catherine danced with the two men, that grabbed them, It became peaceful, One of the cops, who was friends with Steve's dad, exclaimed, "Last call, Steve, & then kick their asses to the streets !", Steve smiled, & said, "You got it, Larry", He turned back to watch Danny's performance, & let out a "whoop" of joy, as he continued to watch.

 

It ended up being one of the most successful nights in the club's history, luckily Nicky was out of town, or he would've had an heart attack, They were all relaxing around the bar, Kono said with a smile, "Did you see that ?, They all wanted you honey, Even the boys", Steve said proudly, "Not a dry seat in the house", Chin said with a smile, "Well, He saved us from kicking the ever living shit out of some drunks", Billy said with a bigger smile, "You got that right", Catherine said to Danny, "You were amazing", Suddenly Danny got up, & started to leave.

 

"Where are you going ?", Steve asked in confusion, The Former New Jersey Native said, "I don't know, I gotta go walk, go home, or celebrate", as he picked up a dirty underwear from the ground, The Former Seal said announcing, "Ladies & Gentleman, The Singing Five-O Member from Jersey", Danny asked with a smile, "So am I Five-O now ?", Steve said with a nod, & a smile, "Five nights a week", Danny left, & Steve grabbed a hold of the bar pole, & swung around it, then he went to help the others clean up a bit.

 

Danny ended up coming home, & celebrating his successful night with his little princess, but he could not stop thinking about Steve, "Danno, Are you thinking about Steve ?", He was honest with his daughter, & said, "Yeah, I feel bad for leaving him in a flash", The Little Girl said sensibly, "Go have a sleepover, Auntie Catherine & Uncle Billy will watch me, I want to play with Lizanne, Please ?", He told her okay, & Catherine & Billy both agreed, so he packed them up both a bag, & he dropped her off at the Harrington residence, & he made his way to Steve's.

 

Meanwhile, Brian got his special room all ready for his "fun" with Danny, He instantly got hard, when he thought about that golden body wrapped around his, as he is fucking him senseless, & raping him, taking what he wanted from him, **"Danny, Watch out, You won't be able to resist me"** , he thought to himself, He checked on the arrangements once more, before he went out to relax & watch Danny perform, & sing at the club the next night.

 

Danny knocked on the door, & Steve instantly answered with a smile, Danny pushed him, closing the door with his foot, & had him against the wall, He ripped the tank top off of him, & pulled his sleep pants down, He fucked him, & teased him the way, that he likes. Steve was flushed with sweat, moaning, groaning, & panting as a response, to what his lover was doing, When he licked a wet stripe upwards on Steve's dick, The Former Seal shouted, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT !", & they fucked each other, til they were spent, & they did it on the couch too, Steve held Danny & said with a smirk, "That is what I call one hell of a celebration", They fell asleep holding each other right then & there.

 

Chin & Billy filled him on Brian's stalkerish behavior towards Danny, & also his boldness, Steve was not thrilled to hear that a customer was treating his lover with disrespect, So he decided that he would have Chin go on first, & keep his eyes peeled, while he does the same. He will not have anyone hurt the man, that he loves, or the little girl, that he considers a daughter, He would kill whoever before they get a chance to lay a finger on Danny & Grace.

 

It was a successful night, Everyone was loving Danny's singing, & he scorched the stage with his new strip routine, & being a tease, He found that if he does more, He will make more money, But he can't shake the feeling that he is being watched, & hopes that the feeling will go away completely.He finally found a life here in Hawaii, & he is not about to fuck that up, no way in hell, He would die, before he causes Steve any pain, He shakes it off, & continues on with work.

 

Chin & Billy filled the girls in, & they kept watch, Kono & Catherine were done with their last cilents for the night, & they reported to Steve, & as they gave steve his cut of the money, that they made, Kono said, "No sign of Brian, Bossman", Catherine said agreeing, "Maybe he split town for good ?", Steve said with a growl, "If he knows what's good for him, He will stay away & stay the hell away from Danny", The Girls only nodded, as a response, & they continued their busy night of work.

 

Steve saw that Danny was literally ready to collapse, while he was on his feet, He went behind him, & snaked his arms around his waist, & said, " _ **Baby**_ , How does a bubble bath & a foot massage, complete with a full body massage sound ?", he asked seductively, The Blond moaned, & answered with need, "Like heaven, Super Seal", Steve chuckled, & kissed him on the back of his neck, & said, "As soon as we are done here, I promise, when we get to your place, you will get it", Danny nodded, & toughed it out through the rest of his shift.

 

Brian was in his car, lurking in the shadows, as he watched the whole gang leave, He was pissed to see McGarrett wrap an arm around Danny's waist, as they walked together to their vehicles, & he smiled, when he saw Danny smile, even if it's not for a reason, **"Soon my sweet, We will be together, You belong to me, Not McGarrett"** , He started his car, & drove off without being discovered, really ready to carry out his plan, The Others left after him a few minutes later, as they were going to their own homes or apartments, to settle down for the night.


	5. Part Four:

It was a pleasant time at the club for a change, plus Danny is always looking forward to perform for the cilents, & then spend some time with them, He was making more money than he dealt with, & he is loving every moment of it, The biggest moment, is to share with Steve, who he loves more than anything in this world, Plus Gracie is starting to thinking of him as daddy, Danny is cool with it, cause he could not think of a better person, to share his little girl with, than Steve.

 

Brian was getting into the stalkerish behavior now, once he saw that Steve & Danny left to go to work, & Gracie was spending time with Lizanne Harrington at their Nanny's place, He broke in, & found all of the stuff, that belonged to Danny, & he was in heaven, He thought to himself, **"God, I never thought I could be closer to him, than I am right now"** , He found his closet, & pulled out his dress shirts, & smelled each one, & he sighed in content. He pulled them out, & tossed them on the bed in a scattered mess, & then messed around in his drawers, & then left them open, He saw their erasable message board, & wrote in block letters, _**"I will be seeing you very soon, Lover"**_ , & then left, & closed the door, leaving it unlocked.

 

It was a country themed night at the club, no one was doing any stripping, Danny led the charge, Kono & Catherine was joining in the fun, Then he & the girls were pulling some of the customers up, & Steve went along with them, while Chin was managing the bar just fine. Billy was relaxing for once, & Catherine was yelling out the commands, exclaiming, "Right, Left, Clog, Clog, Clog !", They were all in sync, & then when the music ended, Steve shouted out, "OH YEAH !", & the night went on from there.

 

The Harrington's Nanny, Briana, was making sure that the little girls were staying safe, as they were having fun playing, & she smiled, as they were playing a board game very nicely, & even if Lizanne forgets the rules, Grace makes sure that she is understanding them each time, She went all the way in, & the girls greeted her with a smile, "How about some milk & cookies, huh ?", Briana asked smiling, The Girls cheered & followed her in the kitchen.

 

Kono & Danny were making sure that the patrons were having a great time, & also the new cilents as well, Then they did another routine together, & it went over big, Chin & Catherine also did their new routines, & the night was successful, Steve whispered into his lover's ear seductively, knowing that it makes him shiver, "How about we get our little girl, & I take you home, & give you a very sensual body massage, **_Baby_** ?", Danny twisted around in his lover's embrace,  & said, "You are too good to me", & they closed up with the others, & left with Catherine & Billy, cause they need to pick up Lizanne too.

 

The Kind Nanny opened the door, when she saw that it was her charges' parents, & she said with a smile, "They fell asleep two hours ago," & led them in the living room, & they all "awwed" at the sight of them sleeping together on the couch, Steve & Billy paid her, & as they were leaving, Steve offered them a nightcap of coffee at their house, & the Harringtons agreed without hesitation, & headed straight for the McGarrett/Williams Household. Something was wrong, & Billy & Steve went ahead to check it out, leaving Catherine, & Danny taking care of the two little sleeping girls.

 

Steve & Billy entered the house slowly, & found the message on the board in the kitchen, The Former Navy Seal growled with venom, "Son of a bitch has been here", & they reached the master bedroom, & found Danny's belongings & shirts scattered around the room, "I want you to call Chin, & tell him to get his contact at HPD, to put in the top of the line security system, no matter the cost", Billy nodded, & said, "I am on it, Steve", Then Steve added, "I want you & Rocco to go over this house from top to bottom, I want to know where the bastard had entered from", The Security Guard just nodded, & they went to update their better halves on the situation, & let to them know how dangerous it is.

 

Danny knew from his lover's look, "It was him, Wasn't it ?", Steve sighed & nodded, saying honestly, "Yeah, It was", Danny asked with concern, "What now ?", "You & Grace are going up to my family's cabin, where I know that you are gonna be safe, I will join you shortly", The Blond was gonna protest, but Steve cut him off, "Babe, I am a former Seal, so is Billy, He will have my back", The Loudmouth New Jersey Native looked at his friend, who nodded & said, "ohana", It made him feel a little bit better, Steve said this to Catherine, "Will you make sure that they are safe ?", The Former Navy Intelligence Officer nodded with out hestitation, & said, "You can count on me", They left with the girls, Steve & Billy went inside to pack some bags with clothes, food, & supplies, so they can get through the ordeal a little bit better.

 

On the way to the cabin, It was silent in the car, & Catherine saw that Danny was a bit nervous about what is happening to him, & she said, "Don't worry, Babe, Steve & Billy are the best, & they won't let anything happen to you, or cutie pie behind you", she smiled, as she indicated to a sleeping Grace, Danny smiled, & said, "I know, I just can't help being afraid", The Brunette Beauty said, "It will be ok", & they spent the rest of the time talking about pleasant things, til they got to the cabin.

 

Billy went back to the club, after leaving Steve to finish packing up, He found Kono & Chin together, taking care of the inventory, He told them what Stevew wanted, & Chin said, "I will call right away", Kono said, "I will pack extra supplies, in case you missed something", Billy was lucky to be with this group of people, & said, "Thanks, Guys", & he relaxed for awhile, when they were done, Chin said, "I will personally oversee the installation", & Billy was impressed, & thanked them, He said, "Only let Nicky know where they are at", They nodded, indicated that they understood, & went back to work.

 

Brian did not like the fact that McGarrett was moving Danny away from him, "I will kill that fucker, before I let Danny leave", he thought to himself in anger, He decided to step up his game, & got his hangout ready & rearing to go. **"Soon, Love, We will be together"** , & he went to make all of the arrangements, that was necessary, so he will not get caught, & Danny won't be found, as long as he is around, He went to sleep feeling much better about his plan.

 

Billy handed Steve everything that he would need, & said, "Be safe, My friend", Steve nodded, & said, "You too, Pal", Billy tapped the top of the Silverado, indicating that it was ok to go, & Billy said thinking to himself, **"I gotta go call Rocco, & hopefully find some answers for Steve, Before it's too late"**, He went home to his office, & placed the call, Rocco agreed, cause Steve was very good to him, & he wants to repay the favor, & help him & his family out, So if Danny & Grace are considered family to them, then they are family to him.

 

Steve took the back roads, so he won't be discovered, & he got to the cabin by early morning, He thanked Catherine for all that she did, & she told him it was no trouble at all, & she took her little daughter, & went home to Billy, so they can have some time to themselves, Danny was emotional, as he entered ther room, & said, "I **_am not_** safe anywhere, Am I ?", He let the threatening tears fall down his face, Steve went to him  & comforted him.

 

"You _**are**_ safe with me, Got it ?, I will die protecting you  & Grace", The Former Naval Commander said, as he hugged him, & kissed him on the top of his head, The Blond thought that it was not enough, so he dropped little kisses everywhere on his lover's muscular & delicious body, to get him going, He undid some buttons on his shirt, & tweaked a nipple, which made Steve groan, & rubbed the middle of his chest, "Make love to me, Steven, Make me forget all about this", Steve growled with lust & desire, exclaiming, "Bedroom, Now !", & pushed him through it, & they did not come again, til mid-morning.


	6. Part Five:

Danny was the first one to wake up, & he looked at his lover, who was sleeping peacefully for once, & he just loved to watch his strong man sleep, **"God, I am so crushing on him, It's crazy, But I am so very happy"** , he thought to himself with a smile, He lightly kissed him on the cheek, & went to put on some sleep pants, He went to take care of making a late breakfast.

 

Grace heard a noise, & decided to investigate, she put on her slippers, & took her stuffed monkey with her, she quietly opened the door, & said happily, "Danno", as she saw her father coming out his & Steve's bedroom, Danny just smiled, in response, & opened her arms to her, "Come here, Monkey", she did as she was told, & held each other. "I was making some breakfast for all of us, Wanna help me ?", & she nodded very excitingly, & they went to work.

 

Meanwhile, Billy did what Steve wanted him to do, He called his teammate, & friend, Rocco Parker over to Steve & Danny's house, so they can investigate the break-in, & find anything to tie Brian to it, Rocco let out a sharp whistle from his spot, & Billy came running. "What did you find ?, Talk to me, Rocco", The Burly Man replied, "A Glass Cutter was used, & it looks like he did without breaking anything, Son of a bitch was good, So we are at square one", Billy lets out a frustrated sigh, & Rocco saw something on the rose bush, "Lookie, Lookie, At what I found !", he exclaimed feeling excited all of a sudden, Billy smiled, & took the piece of shirt with a little bit of blood from him, saying "You are the best", & called his wife, to see if she can use her old contacts to help find out, if the blood & shirt are Brian's.

 

Meanwhile, Chin went to see his contact, Bo, like Steve suggested at the HPD, Chin explained the situation, The Security Expert said without any hestitation, "No problem, Bud, I will get on it ASAP", The Hawaiiian Man thnaked him, & said, "Cost is no object, He wants top of the line", & Bo smiled, & said, "I just got the thing", & he went on his way to make arrangements, & Chin went back to the club, so he, Catherine, & Kono can update Nicky on what is going on.

 

Catherine got the sample from Rocco, & she used a program that she designed, so it could help Billy out on the job, She callled her husband with a smile on her face, & said, "Billy, It's him, Brian is definitely your guy", _"You are the best, Baby, Thanks alot"_ , was heard on the other line, & she felt better, now she had to wait for the others to come in, so they can figure what to do next.

 

Grace & Danny went to wake Steve, as they brought in the big breakfast tray of food in with them, Steve woke up & smiled at his family, "This is a nice surprise to wake up to", The Little Girl said, "Danno & I made some pancakes with Mix Berries on top, & in the middle", The Muscular Man said with a smile, "Well, I just gotta try some now, Don't I ?", Grace just giggled in response, He looked at his lover, & whispered into his ear seductively, "For taking care of me now, _**Baby**_ , You are getting a special treat tonight", which made Danny shiver, & then he composed himself, cause Grace is there, & he joined his family in having breakfast, & planning out their day together.

 

Nicky came back from his mini vacation in a great mood, & came straight to the club, He saw the expressions on his family's faces, & said, "What's wrong ?", Chin said, "Danny has a stalker, & he paid a little visit, when he & Steve were not there", Kono said with disgust, "This guy had some balls on him", Nicky thought about his precious "granddaughter", "Gracie, Grace, Is she okay ?", Catherine said with a nod, "Yeah, She was with Lizanne, Now she is with Steve & Danny at the McGarrett Family Cabin", Nicky blew out a sigh of relief, & said, "So, What now ?", Billy answered, "Rocco & I did a little investigating, We have him & his blood, when he cut himself, trying to escape, he landed on the rose bush, cut himself, & tore a piece of shirt off", Chin said, "We also have a security system being put into place, So don't tell anyone, Steve wants this to be between all of us", The Elderly Singer nodded, & they started the afternoon rush.

 

Meanwhile Brian got into the town, where the woods are kept, He had been here before, & thought of it, as charming, He knew that it would be the perfect place to settle down with Danny, & Grace, once Steve was out of the picture, **"I will just have to beat it to him that he is mine, McGarrett will be dead"** , he thought to himself, as he went shopping for Grace & Danny's favorites, & get the sharpest knife known demand to kill McGarrett, Plus, The spot is perfect to watch Danny, without being discovered or seen at all.

 

Danny, Grace, & Steve spent some time at the lake, where Grace is becoming qiute a swimmer, & she followed Steve's safety instructions to the letter, & she was enjoying herself, Her laugh was contagious, Soon the men were joining in, & they continued their day of fun, They washed up, & changed, so they can go have dinner in the village, & spend some time there as well. When they were done, They had no idea that they were being followed, Once at the cabin, everyone was settled in bed, The Little Girl said, "Good night, Daddy, I love you", as she hugged & kissed his cheek. Steve returned the gesture, & said, "Love ya too, Gracie", & she settled down, & he shut the light off, & found Danny standing there, The Former Naval Commander growled, "Bedroom, Now !", Danny went ahead of him, can't wait to see what Steve has planned for him.

 

Steve ripped his shirt off of him, & pulled his pants down roughly, breaking the zipper in the process, along with his underwear, "I am gonna have my dessert tonight with a little bit of kink, ", he said with desire, The Blond just shievered at the words. Steve sprayed whipped cream, poured chocolate syrup, then added nuts, & a couple of cherries, which he instantly devoured, Danny exclaimed, "Holy Shit !", as the club owner, was nibbling & kissing his neck, tortured his nipples, licked his abs, & worked his cock & balls, like a violin, Then Danny got to have his payback, & then they were both tired, & spent, "I am never gonna lok at ice cream toppings the same way again", Steve lets out a deep laugh, they changed the sheets, washed up, & went to bed holding each other.

 

Brian met with a real estate agant in the area, She said, "I think that this would be perfect for you & your ohana, Mr. Cranston", Brian took a look at the place, & said agreeing, "I think your right, Ma'am, My little girl loves the woods, & she can have anything she wants out here, so it would be her own personal playland", He signed the papers, & the agent handed him the keys. Hios plan is going better than he thought

 

Billy & Chin filled Danny & Steve on everything, Chin said, "Your security system is all set", & Billy added, "No sign of Brian," Steve said, "Are you sure ?", The Ex-Seal nodded, & told his friend, "Positive, I think it's safe to come home now", The Hawaiian Man said, "Rocco & Bo will be handling security under the direction of Billy, Nicky authorized it", Steve & Danny gave their approval, & they got themselves packed, & Grace, The Little Family were making their way home in a matter of an hour.

 

A couple nights later, The couple were arguing about Danny going back to work so soon, The Blond said, "Baby, I will be fine, I got Billy, & Rocco with me, They will protect me from the horny creeps, & Brian, I can't hide here forever", The Dark-Haired Man knew that his loverr was right, & let out a frustrated sigh, "OK, But please be careful, okay ?", Danny nodded, & went to get ready. Steve looked over at his friend, who was watching, & witnessing the argument, "If anyone....", He was instantly cut off by Billy saying, "I will pounf their asses, Bossman, Don't worry", & Danny came back ready to go, The Three Men left to go to work at the club.

 

Everyone was excited to see Danny come back, & he was oozing sex as usual, when he performs, or dances, He was enjoying being back with the patrons, & just having fun on his turf, where he feels safe again. He was taking a cigarette break, Brian saw him & thought to himself, **"He is so deadly gorgeous like that"** , He saw his chance, & took it, The Business Man came up from behind him, & held a cloth with chloroform on it, to Danny's face, He picked up the blond into his arms effortlessly, & rushed out of there, Before Steve or any of Danny's friends would discovered that he is missing.


	7. Part Six:

It was getting time for "Last Call", Steve had not seen Danny back from his break, that he needed to take, He searched through the crowd of patrons, & regulars, but he had not found the familiar blond-headed man, that he loves so much, He found Nicky, & asked, "Nick, Have you seen Danny ?", The Singer replied, "Sorry, Kid, The last time I saw him, he was taking a break, & that was an hour ago", Steve realized that something had happened to his lover, & Brian Cranston will pay for whatever harm he inflicts on Danny.

 

He turned to his oldest friend, & said, "Call "Last Call", Get everyone together, Meeting in my office in about 10", Nicky nodded, & did as he was told, Chin & Kono made sure that everyone left safe, & then grabbed Catherine, Steve got Billy & updated him on the way upstairs to his office, The Club Owner needs all the help that he could get, if he wants Danny back alive. "Billy, That son of a bitch has a location, & weak spot, Find it", The Security Guard nodded, & went to do his work.

 

When everyone is in his office, Steve said with a sigh, "Brian Cranston has Danny, & I think he would do something drastic to him, so he can keep him with him at all times, I can't let that happen, I just....", He finished hoarsely, as he was trying to keep the emotions at bay, Catherine said, "Don't worry, Sailor, We will help get him back", Kono said with venom, "No one fucks with ohana", Chin said with confidence, "You can count on us, Brother", Steve felt so lucky being part of this group of people. They went to gear up, so they can rescue their love one, But Steve had one stop to make, & he knew that he could not put it off, even if he did tried.

 

Danny woke up, & was startled that he was in a strange place, in a strange bedroom, He knew that he was in trouble, & that Brian managed to get the drop on him, **"God, I am gonna kill that bastard"** , he thought to himself, as he managed to calm himself down, He knew that if he flips off, then he would put himself in greater risk, Brian came sauntering in, & said seductively, "Good morning, _**Sunshine**_ ", & he makes his way towards the bed, that he had the object of his desired tied to.

 

Steve told Grace what happened to Danny, & she cried, "Please get my Danno back, Daddy, We need him !", she exclaimed, as she sobbed into his shoulder, It broke Steve's heart to hear his little girl cry like that, "I promise you, I am bringing Danno straight home to you, Me & you are his whole world, & we make him very happy don't we, Shortcakes ?", The Little Girl nodded, & the former seal said smiling, "Just remember me & Danno love you", Grace hugged her father & said, "Love you more", He brought her to Briana, where he knew that she would be safe, & also to play with Lizanne, so she can forget the situation for awhile.

 

Brian said with a smirk, "You look so delicious like that, Danny Boy, But I think you are a little overdressed for this moment", he slowly undid each button with his teeth, biting them off, & spit them out, & pulled down his pants, & underwear roughly, so he is exposed to his leering eyes, "Whoooeee, I think someone wants to play", "NOOOOO !", Danny screamed, as Brian tortures his cock, with light kisses, & licks.

 

Steve was all set to go, but he sat down & looked at the beautiful picture that Catherine took of him, & Danny as a couple, That was such a special day, & he hopes to have some more special days like that one. **"Hold on, Danno, I am coming, Just hold on, Baby"** , He got his stuff together, & he went to downstairs, & met the others, "Let's step it up, & move it out", Nicky said, "I will stay here & provide updates", They nodded & gave him their most grateful smile.

 

"You are gonna be mine, Danny, Heart & Soul", Brian said, as he licked & bit at his nipples, which made Danny yelp in pain, He said seething & exclaiming, "I am never gonna be yours, I love Steven J. McGarrett, My one true mate !", Brian slapped him hard on the ass, "Don't ever say that name in my presence ever again", he said angrily, then he proceeds to tease his body, & making it very sensitive, Then fucks him without any prep, Danny moans involuntarily, & then cries out in pain, When Brian stops, & said with a smirk, "Has your Seal Boy ever done that for you ?", "You son of a bitch, He is twice the man you are !", The Blond exclaimed angrily, Brian was angry now, He punches Danny in the eye, & lip, He makes sure that the blond man forgets Steve McGarrett, or he will kill the man himself.

 

"See, Now you look what you made me do, I marked up your beautiful face", He went to the bathroom, & got washcloth, & basin of warm water wirth suds, & proceeded to take care of his dream man, "I want to have a future with you, Forget Steve, I promise that I could make you very happy indeed", Danny said with venom, "Fuck you, My future is with Steve", Brian said with equal anger, "You are about to have your cherry popped", & fucks him very hard, to the point of raping him.

 

He also had some sex toys to use, & he tied up Danny's cock & balls, making his penis & testicles, very painful & sensitive, He used the dildo, flogger, nipple clamps, & whip, When it was time for the whip, He would get on his lower back, & ass. The Blond cried out in pain, & was in tears, "I love Steve McGarrett....I love....", He cried himself to sleep, & Brian thought to himself, **"At least, He is not screaming it out"** , He cared for all of his injuries, & laid next to him, He felt bad for what he is doing, but he has no choice.

 

Steve & the gang made a mobile camp fifty miles from where Danny is being held, They heard Danny's screams, & know them anywhere, "Break camp, I want to be near him, & get that cocksucker in the process", Everyone nodded, & broke camp, They hurried down the road, & hoped that they were not too late, They remade their camp, & fell asleep immediately.

 

Brian had woke up, & he got his fill of Danny, even if the blond was struggling, It ended up being a harsh rape & assault, Danny was crying, & the businessman felt bad, He was being very tender with his spots, which gave Danny some temporarily relief, but completely, Brian said with a smile, "How about some breakfast, huh ?", Danny nodded, & Brian was happy that Danny wanted to eat, so he made him his favorite all time meal to have. _"Thank you"_ , he said softly, which made Brian feel even greater.

 

Steve & the others made it to the house, & took out the guards that Brian had put there, Sfeve put on Danny's lucky cross, as a good luck charm, When they went in, they all scrambled around, as Brian started to fire upon them, "Put the weapon down, You Motherfucker, or I will decorate in Brian Matter Gray !", Steve exclaimed angrily, "DO IT NOW !!!!", Chin & Kono shouted in unison, "Listen to the man", Catherine said with an raise of an eyebrow, Billy said, "You think that you are faster ?, You will lose", Suddenly a shot was fired, & Chin slid on to the ground, & shot him in the legs, Brian dropped screaming in pain, while the others tended to their love one.

 

"Get me to the fucking hospital !", Brian exclaimed, Kono said with disgust, "Shut the fuck up, WIll you ?", Catherine said agreeing, "Yeah", & kicked him in the balls, which made Brian holler in pain. Danny was like a scared animal, & he was timid to go with his friends, Catherine said, "How is he ?", Kono said, "Yeah, Is he doing any better ?", Chin gave him a quick exam, & said, "He is shocky", Billy agreed, "We will call on the way, & also an ambulance for Cranston", Steve wrapped his lover in a blanket, to give him some dignity, & said whispering, "You are safe now, Danno, It's all over, You are safe", They left Brian for HPD to deal with it, & they drove like they were "hell on wheels" all the way to Tripler, so they can get their friend some help.


	8. Part Seven: Last Part & Epilogue:

Danny was rushed into the ER, & he was barely concious, He was afraid of what is gonna happen to him next, & he shrunk back like a wounded animal, whenever a staff member comes near him, So they had Steve brought in, & Danny managed to calm down, even though he did not register his lover being there, "I am right here, Danno, I love you so much, so much", The Club Owner was on the verge of tears, as he kept his lover company, while they did tests, & a rape kit, so Brian Cranston will be convicted of raping Danny.

 

It wasn't til a couple of days later, Danny was watching Steve organize everything, & saw that he was wearing his lucky cross on his neck, Danny said with a strong voice, "That's mine", Steve was shocked, & said with a smile, as he touched the cross, "Yes, This is yours, Baby", he took it off, & put around Danny's neck, It was like a fog cleared in the blond's mind, "Steve ?", he said above a whisper, & Steve cried, "I missed you so much, Danno, so fucking much", as he carefully embraced his lover, & held him in his arms.

 

The Others were so glad to see that their love one is safe & sound, also is gonna be okay, Catherine said with a smile, "Whatever you need, Buddy, Let us know, okay ?", Kono agreed with her, "If you need errands to run, or us take care of Grace, Just say the word", Chin said, "You got a job too, as long as you need it", Billy also said, "Don't worry about Cranston, The Boys in the local prison owes me a favor or two", Danny really felt relieved that he is safe, & he thanked his new ohana profusely.

 

Grace was so happy to have her Danno back, so much so, That she wouldn't let him out of her sight, Danny said to his little girl. "Baby, I think that you should go play & have fun with Lizanne, Aunt Catherine, & Auntie Kono, I got Uncle Chin, Uncle Billy, & Daddy watching over me", The Little Girl carefully hugged her father, & said, "I love you, Danno", The Blond smiled, & said, "Love you more, Monkey", & there isn't dry eye in the room, as they watched the scene unfold between father & daughter, Then she left with her aunts & cousin, for a day of fun.

 

Danny looked over at his lover, & friends, "Is the security system foolproof ?", Billy said with a smile, "Top of the line, There is no way that anyone can get in, without setting it off", He quickly filled in on his & Rocco's investigation, which made Danny feel so much better, & Chin said, "We got a huge security detail for the club, they won't be interferring with our daily routines", Danny said, "Good, They should all get bonuses", & Steve kissed his lover on the top of his head, saying, "I am already on it, Danny, Don't worry", Danny just relaxed, & enjoyed his love ones' company.

 

At the ice cream shop, The Girls decided that some ice cream would make anything feel so much better, as their order was being bagged, Catherine looked at Grace, & Lizanne, "We did not forget anyone's favorite flavor, Did we ?", Grace shook her head "no", "No, We didn't, Auntie Cath, We got everyone their favorites", Lizanne said agreeing, "Yeah, They are gonna love it", Kono said with a smile, "Well, What are we waiting for ?, Let's go", & they headed back to the hospital.

 

They found the men watching a ball game on tv, & Gracie said with happiness, "Daddy, Uncles, We got ice cream for you", Chin said with a smile, "You did ?", Lizanne said with a nod of her head, "Mommy, & Auntie Kono said that ice cream would make anything feel better", Billy said with a bigger smile, "Well, Your mother & auntie are smart women", which made the women blush in response. Steve said with agreement, "They sure are, & thank you for the treat, Uncle Danno really needs this badly, cause he is hurt, It's a nice thing that you did". The Girls shrugged, like it was no big deal, & said, "You are welcome", Danny said, "Let's have some now", Billy, Chin, & Steve served it, while the girls & Danny relaxed for a bit. The Little Girls ended the night, with a kiss to their Uncle Steve's cheek, & said in unison, "You are our hero", Everyone could not argue with that.

 

Brian Cranston was on trial a couple of days later, He was convicted of sexual assault, & rape of Danny, plus breaking & entering private property, & destruction of property, He was facing some serious jail time, Kono said, "It coudn't had happen to a nicer fellow", Chin said with a calm voice, struggling with the urge to hurt him, for hurting Danny, "It's now over, Danny could put this behind him", Billy said with a nod, "So can we", Steve said with a smile, "I think we should tell Danny the good news", & they headed for the hospital, & told their love one the good news, & the blond was so thrilled, that he doesn't have to face Brian ever again.

 

Danny was doing so well, that he was discharged to go home, & he decided to the outpatient program, where he meets his therapist 4 times a week, He asked Steve to come along, cause it would make him feel so much better, The Handsome Man did not even hesitate, He went & showed his support, When Danny addressed his issues, & troubles, "Don't worry, Danny, We will be ready again, once you are ready, I promise", Steve said, as he embraced him for a hug, & they went to dinner to have some time to themselves, since Catherine & Billy volunteered to babysit Grace, & the hottest couple of Hawaii, could have the house to themselves too.

 

Billy & Catherine put the girls to bed, & they said in unison, "Good night, We love you so much", Catherine said with a smile, "We love you more", & Billy nodded with a bigger smile, & said, "Don't you ever forget that", The Girls settled down, & Billy shut the light off, & headed for their bedroom, while Catherine went to lock up, "Do you think that Steve & Danny would be again ever again ?", Billy shrugged, "I don't know, I hope so, They are good people", He kissed his wife on her sweet lips, & they went to sleep holding each other.

 

Nicky went to see Danny at home, & they hugged, "I am so glad to see you are okay, Son, I was so worried about you, when the others filled me in on what happened while I was away", Danny assured the man, "I am okay, I am fine," The Elderly Singer knew that he was lying, "You are not fine, I think you are scared of being hurt again, But don't be, Steve would never ever hurt you, like that prick, Cranston did, You should trust him with your heart", Danny knew that he was right, & they talked about pleasant things, when Nicky left, the blond thanked him for the advice, & went to work on a plan.

 

Steve went to work out with Billy, & Chin, It was important in their line of work, to keep in top shape for everything that is expected of them, "How is Danny today, Steve ?", Billy asked with concern, "I think he is doing better, But the love & intimacy is not there, I am not gonna force him, He is not ready", The Hawaiian praised him with his approval, & said, "I think that is the smart idea, He will be ready, Trust him & in your love for him", Billy nodded, "It will work out", They finished up & showered, Steve got home & was surrounded by candlelight, He followed the trail to his bedroom, & was greeted by a mouth watering sight, Danny naked & surrounded by sex toys.

 

"I decided that I am over my fear, I want you, I want you to help me forget the awful ordeal that we went through", as he was stripping his lover out of his clothes, & kissing him everywhere, making him sensitive to the touch, They had two rounds of sex, where cursing was heard, "FUCK !", & "SHIT !", Also there was cock bondage, & cock slapping, with cock & ball torture to add to it. Then Steve was hesitant on using the sex toys, But Danny nodded his permission, & Steve used everyone, Danny knew that with Steve, there is a difference, He was being gentle & kind, & took his time, unlike Brian, When he was done, with licking & biting his nipples through the clamps, Danny said with tears of happiness, "Thank you", Steve wiped them away, & said, "Anything for you, Danno", & they fell asleep, with Steve spooned up against his golden adonis.

 

It was six months later, & Danny was doing well, He learned from his therapist, that he doesn't need anymore, that he has to relax, & destress sometimes, So, he was enjoying a night out at the club, without being discovered, Nicky spotted him, & crooked his finger back at Danny, & said, "No, I am one of the regulars tonight", Steve said with a smile to the crowd, exclaiming, "Hey, Everyone, We have a special treat for you, Look who is back !", Danny shook his head "no" once more, & placed a twenty on the bar for his drink, _**"The Devil Went To Georgia" by the Charlie Daniels Band** _ played, The Crowd was chanting _"Jersey, Jersey !"_ , Steve & the others urged them on.

 

Danny got up on the bar, & did the steps for it, along with Billy, & Chin, this time, Kono & Catherine hopped up & joined in the fun, When it ended, Danny exclaimed, "Hell yeah !", He doesn't regret ever moving to Hawaii, or making friends, now that are ohana, or falling in love with a tall, dark, & handsome man, that every man would give one of their testicles for, or women dropping their bras & panties, He decided that coming to the club, was the best decision, that he ever did for himself, & daughter.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
